Smooth Criminal
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: When the raft is rescued Sawyer has a hard decsion to make. Should he run with Kate? It's a stupid thing to do...but it's Kate.
1. Run with you

**A/N: I have more written cause I put this up somewhere else to. But I want to see the reaction I get here before posting more. I added a little to what I put as the first chapter before to make it a bit longer so if I suddenly stops it's cause I gave you about half of the second chapter. But I don't think it just stops**

Sawyer looked around at all the happy faces. He lingered on those he knew. Shannon, holding onto Boone's possessions with a smile on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks. Michael and Walt talking animatedly. Jin and his wife, they looked ecstatic. And Claire and that weird ex rocker Charlie, they looked like their own little family. He imagined them 5 years down the road in a house with a picket fence. But one face was missing.

Sawyer went to the other side of the small boat. They had found them and hearing their story went directly back to the island to get the others. He saw her standing there leaning over. She looked sad and hearing footsteps she looked over. Her eyes were full with a mix of terror and sadness. In fact it looked like a tear or two might have fallen.

"Hey." He said going to her.

Kate looked over at him. She didn't say anything just looked at him. It seemed to last forever. Finally she talked. "I guess I'm done running." She broke the stare and went back to staring at the water. A tear fell into the ocean.

Something about seeing Kate cry jolted Sawyer. He reached into the depth of his minds trying to pull a plane out of his ass. Something he could tell Kate so that she could escape. "Well there has to be something."

Kate turned to him. "Like what? I'm sure there will be millions of reporters there." Kate told him crying. "What am I supposed to do, I'm…" She broke off as Jack came around the corner.

He looked at Sawyer and then to Kate. "I just wanted to come check on you." He told her.

"I'm okay." She smiled at him. "Just talking to Sawyer. Did you find out how long before we get back to Australia?"

"Yeah sometime tomorrow afternoon. The Captain hasn't radioed in yet. He's letting people call their families but he said he doesn't want the news their. I'm thinking this fishing business may not be 100 legal."

"Well they were out in the middle of firkin no where. It's probably not but I don't really care what they're doing. I want to get to civilization and take a shower." Sawyer said.

"Me to. Well I'm going to go back to everyone else. Good luck Kate."

"Thanks." She said as he walked away.

"Well there won't be to many reporters. So if we can quickly slip out of there. Maybe in crew clothes or something we can get away." Sawyer said.

"We?" Kate asked questioningly. This had actually brought her eyes from the water to his face.

Sawyer couldn't believe that he had actually said we. "Well um…" He searched his brain but he couldn't come up with a good excuse not to do this with her, except for the fact that he'd probably get jail time. But then again he'd killed a man. "It ain't like I have a life to go back to. Plus I'm use to moving around. I'd hate to get tied down and have my privacy invaded."

Sawyer felt like his mouth had someone disconnected from any intelligent though his brain had made. What the hell was he doing? Granted it was all true, he'd hate having people call him to go on some random talk show where they'd tell him how lucky he was, when in fact he'd been stuck on a crazy ass island for over a month and almost gotten killed a bunch, been tortured and all kinda of other shit.

"Are you telling me that you want to go on the run with me?" Kate asked. She looked surprised. Not that she would mind having someone to pass the time with but Sawyer actually offering it. She actually glanced at the sky looking for winged-pigs.

"I suppose I could. It actually sounds like quite an adventure. New identities, he said ignoring the fact that his real name was in fact James. We can be a modern day Bonny and Clyde." Sawyer flashed his boyish smile. He was talking more to convince himself than Kate. Maybe it was better for him to run. For all he knew he was wanted to, he'd killed a man. And even if he wasn't caught being all over the TV and papers wasn't a good way to keep a low profile.

"You have lost your mind." Kate smiled. "It's a sweet offer though." To Sawyer's surprise she actually hugged him. "Thanks."

"Why the hell are you thanking me Freckles?" Sawyer was genuinely confused.

"Just for being you. I'm going to miss you Sawyer." Kate looked up at the sky. "It's weird. I almost don't want to leave you guys. It's going to be horribly alone."

Sawyer wished that she would shut up. Everything she said was true. He was going to be alone. And where the hell was he going to go? "Kate I need to come with you." Sawyer said sounding shocked.

"What?"

"I just realized how pointless my life is. I need this."

"You've been in the sun to long." Kate looked at him, eyebrows raised realizing he was serious. "Sawyer you want to be a convict with me. Is that what your saying?"

"Yes."

Kate looked into his eyes. There was a look there he'd never seen before. It covered up the fear and sadness. He couldn't explain it but it was a piercing look. A unexplainable look. "If you want to come with me I want to know why."

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell me why. Don't worry about how stupid it sounds. I need to know this, if I'm going to have you running with me I need to know why your running." Her eyes were penetrating him.

Sawyer thought for a moment, running his hands through his hair. Why did he want to do this? He took a breath. "Well, as I figure it, there's a good chance they're looking for me to. And I don't really got any kind of life that I'm dying to go back to. Far as I can tell this is the best offer I got. Maybe I can actually find something worth living for."

"So basically you need meaning in your life?" Kate looked at him. That look had left but it was replaced by another emotion. One he couldn't quiet pinpoint.

"I guess that's about it. Otherwise I'm going to go back to America and turn into a drunk jackass. I figured a sober jackass was better." Sawyer looked back at Kate. He was convincing himself that he was going to do this. "I'm not going to screw you over."

"I know. I trust you."

This statement shocked Sawyer. He broke his gaze and looked at the waves. They were little and calm. He didn't deserve her trust. Not after he'd told the whole island her secret. He didn't deserve her understand of why he needed to do this, when she probably could have run easier by herself. Yet here she was standing beside him waiting till he looked back up and talking of trust. How could she have done something as horrible and it was made out to be. He slowly looked back up to her. He smiled just a little.

A crewmember came to them. "We're about to radio to an informant of ours in Australia, and he's going to call any family you ask to be contacted. So who can we call for you two?

Kate looked at him. "We don't need anyone contacted. Thanks."

The crewmember looked at them quizzically but walked away to find someone else.

"So you're going to go through with this?" Kate turned around so that her back was leaning on the ship railing.

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah better than Barbara Walters I suppose." He did the same leaning on the railing. He thought to himself 'What the fuck am I doing?' He looked at Kate out of the corner of his eyes wondering what kind of magical power she had that he'd just agreed to go on the run with her. He had better get some sort of 'reward' from her for doing this. Though of course this was all his brilliant idea.

Kate looked out at the shore. The crew arranged for some rental cars to be waiting. Kate and Sawyer were going to take that to the city and then they were going to get an apartment there under fake names. And then they were going to have to find a way to get fake passports so that they could go to London where they planned on staying. All the things that could go wrong ran through her mind. Sawyer brought her bags to her setting his own down beside it.

"Stupid Island." He muttered. Then he looked to Kate. "I hope we don't fuck this one up cause I don't know exactly what they do for helping a convict but I doubt they give you an award."

"I have an idea of what they do to murders." Kate said. She pulled out that airplane again and stuck it in her pocket. "I'm driving."

"No way I'm letting a woman drive." Sawyer said.

Kate rolled her eyes.

Claire came up to them with the baby in her arms. "Good luck Kate." She smiled at her. Kate envied her.

"Thanks." Kate smiled at her. She was sweet. Naïve but sweet. Kate was actually surprised that she was talking to her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked putting Aaron on her shoulder and bouncing him.

"Okay." Kate followed her a few feet away.

"I don't know about everyone, but I talked to most of the people in our group I guess you'd call it. We don't know exactly what happened with you but as far as we can see the island was a way for us to start over. So we're telling everyone we don't know anything of you. If you hear of a Julia on the news, that's you. We needed a fake name incase it ever came up about you."

Kate looked at Claire and hugged her. "You have no idea how much this means." She knew it wasn't going to make them quit looking for her, someone would probably rat her out but it would help. She couldn't even put into words the gratitude she felt towards Claire at the moment.

"Your welcome. I couldn't stand to see you going to jail. Not after you delivered my baby." She looked at the port they were coming into. "Good luck Kate. I hope I see you again."

"Good luck with you to. I'll do my best to keep in contact as much as I can. And thanks again." She gave her a quick hug going back over to Sawyer. "I'll explain later." She told him grabbing her things.


	2. Stupid motel

"We can't keep driving in this one. Lets get a new car. It can be a Junker. I don't care. I got money, I got it on the island figured it'd come in handy…Have you ever driven before?" Sawyer said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yes I have. Would you chill? I know we need a new car, but I don't see a used car dealer around here do you? What would you like me to do pull it out of my ass?" Kate glanced at him. Getting out of the port hadn't been too hard. There were a few reporters but not anything substantial. Kate did her best to hide her face.

"Fine I was just saying Freckles. Turn left. That requires slowing down." Sawyer pointed to a road and looked back to the map he was holding. "I'm driving in London."

"Would you freaking chill?" Kate turned driving down the street. She looked around for a car dealership but there wasn't a hell of a lot of anything around here. She kept driving hoping something would show up soon.

"We should go to Italy." Kate said flipping through the radio and stopping on Smooth Criminal. She turned it up to sing along.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, turning down the radio slightly, despite Kate's protests. "I thought we said London."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." Kate told him, taking a sharp turn.

"Can you even speak Italian? What the hell, you aren't supposed to turn here."

"I see a car dealership. And no. But I still want to live there."

"I ain't moving to a place where I won't know what the people are saying." Sawyer said looking ahead to the used car dealership. It wasn't exactly the nicest place he had seen, but he was willing to bet they wouldn't question the large amount of cash and let them go without names.

Kate pulled up to the dealership and got out. Almost immediately a man had come up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah we're looking for a cheap car that actually runs. And we need you to turn this one into the dealership. We're paying in cash."

The dealer smiled clearly checking Kate out, which made Sawyer want to put his arm around her but he decided against it, not knowing how she would react. "This way."

They decided on an old gray ford hatchback. Sawyer handed over the 2,000 dollars.

"Name?"

"All you need is the money." Sawyer stated matter of factly as Kate got the rental car and started transferring things.

The dealer counted the money, seemingly keeping one eye on Sawyer and Kate the whole time. "Okay then. But don't expect us to do anything if it gives out or nothing."

"Okay. Whatever. Keys?" Sawyer held his hand out and the dealer gave him the keys. "Thanks." He got into the car.

"You're not driving." Kate said hauling a suitcase into the back.

"I'm in the drivers seat with the keys sweet cheeks so I'll be driving." Sawyer said. Kate put the last of the stuff into the back and closed it getting in the car. She pulled out the map. "Okay I say we wait a few days until we take that flight. I think it'll be safer. And then we can discuss where we want to go. I know we said London but we have more time to think.

"Women." Sawyer muttered. "Yeah okay. Then take me to somewhere with a motel love. It ain't like we got a whole lot of cash."

Kate grinned. "That's why we're going to go to a pawn shop. I know you got stuff."

Sawyer smirked. "Yeah I do. I suppose I'll be the one you'll be wanting to get a job in Unknownville."

"Well I can't. Turn right."

Sawyer unlocked the motel room and went in. Kate had sent him out to get food as soon as the sun rose. Okay well maybe eat 9:30 but Sawyer was definitely not planning on getting up that early. Kate was lying on the bed watching the tv.

"Look Claire's on the tv." She said

Sawyer looked and sure enough there she was, with the baby. They panned to a shot of Charlie sitting in the audience then back to Claire. The words "Miracle baby born to Island Survivor." Sawyer wondered how the hell it was a miracle baby. It wasn't like she'd been all-alone out there. He sat on the bed and opened a bag of chips.

"He's so cute. I delivered that baby." Kate said taking some chips.

"Then I see why they call it a miracle baby." Sawyer said, deadpan.

Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes then went back to watching the tv. "It's all over the news. " She flipped a few channels and there was Shannon. "Cue the photo of Boone. Oh and now to some crying people. Now back to a teary Shannon."

"Your so fun to be with." Kate said sarcastically. "They were talking about you earlier. They basically figure your anti-social. But your like the big interview to get. Oh and they want to find me. My picture's been all over the news."

"Fantastic. Maybe you should dye your hair or something." Sawyer suggested.

Kate looked at her hair. "My poor hair. I think your right. Maybe I'll try red this time."

"So I need to go get some hair dye?" Sawyer sighed flipping through the channels. They were everywhere. It reminded him of when he was a kid and they had 6 channels, and then the president would come on.

"I don't want to dye it though. Kind of seems stupid. You know, I still have the same face."

"Then don't. I don't care." Sawyer got up and went and looked out the window. What the hell was he doing? He was going to end up in prison. "We're going to America." He stated. If he was going to be in jail it was going to at least be an American jail.

"Why?" Kate asked quizzically going back to the interview with Claire. Charlie was now sitting next to her.

"Cause, I miss it there. It's a big country."

"Okay. I'm taking a shower. You can call and get us a flight." She said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Sawyer sat down with a sigh and pulled out the phone book, then put it back up realizing Kate didn't have a damn passport. He opened the bathroom door a sliver. "Where you going to get a fake passport?" He asked her.

"I called my friend Ted. I'll go with you to get it. I also got to figure out a way to not get recognized on that flight. " Her voice came through muffled.

He went and sat on the bed watching some crap on the tv about the best way to survive on an island. "Bullshit." He told the tv. Then an idea so ridicules that it just might work came to him. Without thinking he went and opened the bathroom door.

Kate stuck her head out of the shower. "Sawyer what the hell?"

"I just had an idea." He said a stupid boyish grin on his face.

"I'm sure it's lovely. But I'm trying to take a shower."

"Well keep on taking a shower. It ain't like the curtains see through." Sawyer put the toilet lid down and sat down.

Kate finally resolved herself to the fact that she was going to have to listen to his plan. And she was going to have to listen now. "Okay." She said going back to her shower.

"Well they don't suspect me of anything. So I figure we can go back to the states, buy a house, cause I've been needing one and live there. I can do a few interviews and pretend to be the island recluse and no one will be the wiser."

Kate's head once again stuck out, this time her hair was covered in soap. "Okay you are the recluse. And are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious." Sawyer told the shower curtain. "I mean I don't know about you but I think obtaining money through illegal means is going to get a hell of a lot more attention than me going to the bank and getting some from my account."

"Sawyer…" Kate started to protest but couldn't think of a reason. Maybe just maybe it would work. "We're still going to need a passport."

Sawyer smiled, praying to god that his plan worked. He also tried to figure out how the hell he was going to keep a whole person hidden from the outside world. Especially since his bank account wasn't huge so it wasn't like he'd be able to afford some country house. He settled on suburbia, an apartment was way to risky.

"Okay I need to get out." Kate said interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah right." He said making his way out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed. Okay so he'd buy a house, he should have enough money, he'd put his up for sale before going to Australia. He was coming back to get an apartment. So he'd do that and get some heavy blinds. He had no idea how he was going to furnish the house. He guessed he'd have to find one of those houses for sale by the owner where they leave the furniture. Then he'd get a job, and work. This might just work. He laid back on the bed, still wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

Kate came out the shower. "I think I'll get Ted to get me a wig, that way people will be less likely to recognize me." She had a towel on her head and had put on make-up. She looked really nice, Sawyer thought.

"Okay. So what's your new name going to be?" Sawyer asked letting his eyes follow her around the motel room.

"I don't know. Ted will probably make it up." She said.

Ted did make her up a name "Aurora Alton." Sawyer thought it was pretty but there was no way in hell he'd tell her that.

Sawyer drove to the airport with a knot in his stomach. He had gone to the bank earlier and got his account back in order. He also found that his car was amazingly still at the airport where it had been left. He was going to pick it up when he got there.

"So you sure this is going to be okay?" He asked Kate. She had a long blond wig on, and lots of make-up. She looked idiotic, but it was unlikely anyone would recognize her.

"Yeah. Besides we already got the tickets." Kate told him. They had fortunately gotten seats by each other though they couldn't buy them together because it would be to suspicious to have an extra ticket

Sawyer couldn't even look at on Sawyers account. So she'd bought hers in cash. her but laugh and he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this." He made the mistake of looking towards her and laughed. "I gotta stop doing that."

"Yeah you do…_James_." Kate said with a laugh.

Sawyer looked at her and snatched his passport from her. "That isn't yours."  
"Neither is half of the shit you have." Kate pointed out.


	3. Blast from the Past

**A/**N: Please leave me some reviews guys. I'm really feeling unloved and may quit updating it.

Kate was the first to walk into the house. Neither of them had actually seen it. Sawyer had just taken the first house they could afford that came "fully loaded." He figured it must be bad by the fit of laughter that Kate went into. He walked in and started laughing along with her. This house was like, well horrible. It looked like the worst parts of the 60's and 70's had thrown up all over it. It had ugly green floral furniture in the main room.

After Kate washed her face in the bathroom- there were two, she used the one that had a 60's flower power theme-they explored the house. It looked as though decorated by a mad man. Kate had tears of laughter falling down her cheeks by the end.

Sawyer sat down on one of the animal print chairs on the den. "I could kick myself for keeping my money in separate bank accounts." He said.

"Why is your money in separate bank accounts." Kate asked attempting not to focus on the absurdity of this room, or even this house. It looked like drunken sorority girls had decorated it.

"Because I have them under different names. Not everything I do is exactly legal. I can't risk doing anything with it right now but I may get a buddy of mine to transfer some money from a joint account we have, enough to at least change this house some. I sure as hell ain't living in this hellhole. I can't stand hippies."

Kate turned enough to turn on a lap, the sun was going down and all the shades were drawn. Then she laid down on the couch putting her hands behind her head. Her shirt rose up a bit exposing some of her stomach. Sawyer did his best not to focus on it, finding it exceedingly hard.

"I'm going to go get some groceries and necessities." Sawyer said standing up. He needed time to clear his head. The realization of the situation was hitting him and he wanted to run.

"Want me to make a list?" Kate offered.

"I don't need a list Freckles. I've shopped before." Sawyer said sounding annoyed.

"Well I'm going to need some feminine things. You know, tampons, a hairbrush, girl deodorant. Are you sure you don't want a list."

"I'll get it." Sawyer said sounding slightly pissed. Kate just sighed knowing that he wouldn't get everything she needed.

"The phone rang 3 times while you were gone." Kate sounded annoyed.

"Well sorry." Sawyer said not sounding sorry in the least, or even much like he was paying attention. "I don't suppose you cook do you?" He asked looking over the bags filled with microwaveable dishes and soup cans.

"I can make killer chocolate chip cookies but that's about it." Kate said grabbing a bag and helping him unload. "I was looking around the place while you were gone. It's not really a bad house."

"Still looks like shit." Sawyer said putting up the last of the food. "I called my buddy while I was out. He said he could probably transfer most of my money into my bank account. So we're good."

Sawyer had felt so relieved at this. Yet also pissed because he thought that he wouldn't be able to transfer the money, how the hell was he supposed to know, that his buddy Frank had come up with some elaborate scheme and gotten a lot of Sawyer's money transferred to some of his accounts. Count on Frank.

"Which room you want?" Kate asked, putting a tray of bagel bites into the microwave.

"You mean all this and I can't share you room?" He smirked at her. All he got was an eye roll.

"Okay then I'll take the red one you take the green one."

Sawyer pulled himself out a can of tomato soup and started cooking it. His eyes kept drifting over to Kate, despite efforts to stop it.

Sawyer woke with a start. He hadn't gotten to sleep until late last night; he had stayed up watching talk show repeats with the survivors and dwelling. He was prone to dwelling. What the hell had woken him up? It was almost instantly clear. "Wakeeeee up." Came Kate's voice. She was sitting beside him.

He turned over to look at her. She had her back up against some pillows. And what was that smell? "What the hell is burning?"

Kate grinned. "I tried to make breakfast."

"And why'd you wake me up?" Sawyer asked still laying down. He could see the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning.

"I was bored. I've been living on an island for months and now I'm supposed to stay inside. And there's kids outside on _our_ lawn, and I can't go yell at them."

Something about the way she said "our lawn" got to Sawyer. A picture of them sitting on the porch, a little kid playing at their feet came into his mind. And frankly that scared the hell out of him. He wasn't a family man; he'd never be a family man. In fact he didn't have any desire to be a family man.

Kate poked him. "You falling back asleep."

"Trying."

"Well get up." She pulled the covers off of him, quickly pulling them back up when the fact that Sawyer slept in the nude became apparent.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You ain't shy are you Freckles?" He teased.

"If someone else is in the house you could wear clothes." She laid down next to him on top of the sheets.

"Well number one I wasn't expecting you to come in here and pull the sheets off, and second I sure as hell wouldn't mind if you slept in the nude. I'd be waking you up everything morning sweetheart." He smiled at her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Do you think about the words you say before you say them?" Sawyer laughed. "And when you do say them do you actually hear what your saying?"

"I didn't say a thing that wasn't true." Sawyer pushed himself up on his elbows. "Your welcome to take off those clothes anytime darlin."

"I was so wrong." Kate said, chiding herself.

"'Bout what?"

"I was thinking that maybe once you got off the island you'd be a little less…. disgusting. Which really makes no sense."

"But you clearly had to see something in me to let me come with you."

Kate got up and walked to the door, stopping and turning around in the doorway. "I like your hair." She smiled and walked off.

Sawyer put his hands behind his head. She liked him.

Sawyer stuck a piece of toast into the toaster and put on a cup of coffee. "I was thinking about buying a new house. One away from kids." He said the last word with disdain.

Kate really didn't think he was serious. "Yeah and where do you plan on going?"

"A mountain cabin." Sawyer said serious, a little to serious for Kate. "I was thinking about it last night. It would be safer."

Kate looked up from the scratch in the table she was picking at. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious."

"No."

"Why not. You'll probably get caught here. Stupid kids, probably break a window or something. It's to dangerous."

Kate stood up. "You know what I think it is to dangerous." She made her way through the living room. Sawyer was completely confused. He heard her footsteps going up the stairs.

He sighed and got up and followed her. She was in her room packing. "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked at him seriously. "I'm leaving. This isn't right. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking."

"You ain't leaving." Sawyer said going over to her.

"I'm not?" Kate seemed testy at the moment. But Sawyer really didn't care. He was not about to let her just walk out and get herself in jail. He wasn't prepared to see her in handcuffs and wasn't going to let her go.

"No your not." Sawyer said firmly. "You'll be caught within 30 minutes of going out there. You're a headliner baby, and I betcha there's a reward for finding you. You have made a joke of the system in a few countries. I don't know how the hell you evaded it as long as you did but no one's going to help you out when there's a reward for you, no matter how nice your ass is."

Kate looked at Sawyer, hurt but covering it up with anger. "I'll figure it out."

"Your not anyone special. Sorry to break it to you but you don't have any special powers. And there's no way in hell you won't be convicted. I don't really know exactly what the hell you did, but I know no one's going to let you off of all the charges."

"And why the hell do you care if I leave?" Kate angrily zipped up the bag she was putting things in.

"Because I'm not a heartless bastard. You were just about the only one who actually gave a damn about me out there, and I'm not going to watch you put yourself in that much danger."

"And what makes you think I gave a damn." Kate said it without thinking. She immediately regretted the words as soon as she'd said them. She did give a damn and she knew that meant something to him, even if he wouldn't ever admit it.

Sawyer looked at her. He was hurt. "Maybe I was wrong, you are a selfish bitch."

Kate had turned her back; she was checking drawers to make sure she'd gotten her meager possessions. She immediately spun back around. "I'm a selfish bitch? I didn't ask you to run off with me, and buy an ugly house, because you're a con man who can't keep all his money in one place. I didn't ask you to put yourself into this position because you've finally realized that your life is worthless and you want to do something. I didn't put you in this situation and don't make me feel like I did!"

Both of them were in full defense mode. "No but I figured you wouldn't go walking out of a house that's in my name, so that you can get caught. You walk out of here now and someone in this neighborhood will turn you in, you got that? And they'll trace in back to me and I'll end up in prison. Now I've done my fair share and I ain't looking to face my sins right now, so you aren't leaving this house!"

Kate knew he was right. She wanted badly to walk out, just to do it. But it was a stupid move. If she walked out now she had no chance. She glared at him. "Get out my room."

"With pleasure." Sawyer said going downstairs and slamming the door. A picture feel in the hallway revealing a hole in the wall. "Stupid fucking house!" He yelled kicking the picture, which only gave him a hurt toe. He laid on the couch and tried to watch tv.

There was a steady knocking on the wall outside the living room. What the hell? Sawyer got up and went to the porch and looked to the side of the house. Some kids were playing wall ball on his house. "What the hell you kids think your doing? This ain't your house, you little brats."

One girl looked at him. She was probably ten and looked like she'd been playing in the mud. She was the kind of child now matter how many times you washed she still looked dirty the second she got out of the tub. "Mr. Higgins let us play wall ball."

"Well Mr. Higgins was a fool, this is a shit hole house. Now I ain't happy living here already and your making it miserable. So get the fuck out my yard and don't come back 'less you want me to break your legs. Ya go it?"

The kids looked at him, like they were trying to figure out if he was serious. "Get!" He yelled waving his arm at him. At once all the kids took off running.

Sawyer sighed and went inside. He'd say it again, damn kids. What the hell was he thinking moving into this house. And to top it all off he could smell burning. His toast was ruined.

Kate went downstairs around 2 in the afternoon. She'd calmed down a bit. She took a shower and then made her way downstairs. Sawyer was in the living room peeling up carpet. The floor was rotted underneath and he looked about as angry as she'd ever seen him. She looked around noticing various other things Sawyer had discovered such as the fact that under the refrigerator there was a hole in the floor.

"I was wondering how I got the whole house, with the furniture for 50,000." He looked at Kate.

Kate was disgusted this place was a dump. "Okay lets get out of here. But I ain't going to no mountain house. Maybe jone of those places where the houses aren't in neighborhoods but they aren't a mile apart either. So that I can at least go out on the back porch when it's dark. But so that there are people around. I just want people around, I don't know why."

"Fine I'll get you your damn people. I'm calling the realtor tonight. She told me it wasn't the nicest place but she said it was in a nice neighborhood and it was basically a starter outer house. She obviously just wanted this place off her hands. Well I ain't doing that. She's giving me my goddamn money back if I have to be on the phone all night.

"Well then quit peeling the damn carpet so it doesn't look like you've destroyed the place." Kate said sitting down.

Sawyer threw a real estate book at her. "Choose a house. Under 500,000 dollars please."

Kate looked up at him startled. "Your fucking kidding me right?"

Sawyer looked at her confused. "No I ain't kidding you. And then after that preorder some furniture from one of these catalogues I got from my buddy's wife and buy some stuff. If I got to leave with your crazy ass, I'm at least going to live in a nice place."

Kate smiled. He trusted her to pick out furniture.


End file.
